That's when we uncover
by nnefertari
Summary: Thor is the perfect exotic dancer. Loki is not a perfect customer. A bad night leads them together.


_Thor/Loki human AU with BDSM themes, first part of two._

_Rating: M_

_Warnings: obsessive behaviour/stalking, temporary Thor/OMC (on stage, could also be seen as dub-con), bondage, dominant!Loki/submissive!Thor, butt plugs, cropping, short kidnapping/rape fantasy, alcohol consumption, bad language_

_Wordcount: 7,3k_

* * *

><p>Loki ignored the bouncer's dirty look as he entered the bar. They didn't like him here, he knew, but not badly enough as to actually stop him from coming in and spending a lot of cash on top shelf whiskey and, most importantly, on the dancers' tips. He sat down at one of the good tables, with great view of the podium, which was a shabby thing with several sturdy poles and one bean bag posing as a bed in the corner for more "explicit" shows.<p>

The server, a rare female occurrence in the establishment, came to take his order, eyeing him warily.

"Single-malt, on the rocks, please," he asked her, smiling in a way that had her scowling. How feisty of her.

"Right away, sir," she nodded with just enough derision to let him know of her attitude without being too obvious. They all walked the edge here with when it came to him. And he gave just as much as he got.

He hummed for a moment to the subtly playing music; there was no show on yet, so it was rather quiet and the bar itself was almost empty. On nights like this, he always arrived early to get the best place and, hopefully, to ensure that the news of his presence would travel through the employee grapevine. He liked to think that _he_ knew Loki was waiting while he was getting ready. That he would sit in the colourful back room, mirror lights illuminating his tan skin as he combed his hair, put on make-up and pulled on whatever it was he would be wearing – outfits made of leather and metal, silk and feathers, latex and polyester. Loki didn't care which it was. Theme nights meant little to him. It was all about the man.

He undid his tie discreetly and slid it into his pocket, popping the top button of his shirt open. Before the night was over, he was sure to take off his jacket and roll up his sleeves, but for now, he was comfortable enough. It wasn't his show, true, but that didn't mean he didn't wish to make an impression. And his dark grey tailored suit of Italian wool tended to have good effect.

The cheeky server came back with his drink, putting it in front of him on a napkin. He reached for his wallet, but she stopped him.

"On the house," she said airily. Well, that was certainly new. His money was the only reason they tolerated him. Why would they need to buy his good graces with free drinks? He frowned, suddenly uneasy.

"Thank you. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sir," she answered and straightened out before checking her nails. Ah, so not everything had changed then.

"Is Thor performing today?"

She looked up from her manicure and pierced him with a glare. "Yes, he is. As usual. You know I can't tell you how the program goes, though."

"Of course, of course," he gave an indulgent smile, inwardly relieved. Whatever the reason for the free drink, it wasn't his favourite's absence and nothing else truly mattered to him. She gave a little nod, disapproval creasing her eyebrows, but he wasn't paying attention anymore.

The next several hours were pleasant, but ephemeral. Several dancers performed, most of which Loki had seen before, some he didn't, but none of them sparked his interest. There appeared to be no particular theme to the evening, some of the men were dressed in ridiculous sailor "uniforms," some of them in leather, and even one in drag.

Just as the server was bringing him his fourth drink (he was paying for all but the first one), the stage darkened and the sleazy host announced that Thor was coming up with his brand new show.

Loki wiggled in his seat like an impatient five-year old and focused completely on the podium.

What he saw was worth the wait. It always was.

Thor was unconventionally overdressed for the stage, wearing a buttoned white shirt and trousers. If Loki had shed his jacket and shoes, he would look almost the same, except of course for the quality of the clothing. Thor walked slowly across the stage, barefoot, his hips swinging gently, but without any force. His blonde hair was tied in a small bun at the nape of his neck with a ribbon. He stopped at one of the poles and leaned against it casually, looking perfectly unassuming and relaxed as he reached for the buttons of his shirt, undoing them. He might as well have been undressing for a shower, standing against a wall in the privacy of his bathroom, not on display for an entire, now quite packed, club. Loki's mouth went dry and his excellent ability to fantasize allowed him to imagine this; that this was a private show, just for him, in a nice, comfortable apartment or house and that there was nothing keeping them apart. The smoke and cat-calls and smell of beer faded away as he knocked his whiskey back, eyes gliding possessively over Thor's perfectly muscular chest. It wasn't true of course, he had had one private show with Thor and the way it went... well he was lucky to be still allowed inside, hostile as the staff was. During his small trip down the memory lane, Thor made a work of his shirt and let it slide down his arms as it fell on the floor discarded.

The music, originally so subtle that he didn't even notice it, was picking up in volume and in beat, bringing dark, heavy tunes to his attention. Stripped to the waist, with low hanging dark trousers, Thor pushed himself off of the pole, his palm curling around it for a moment before letting go almost wistfully. He retreated a few steps, giving the audience a good view of his bum, before twisting back around and slowly adjusting to the tune with languid, casual moves.

At that point, Loki was entirely thrilled, sitting on the edge of his chair as he leaned forward eagerly. He had never seen Thor perform like this and the curiosity was undoing him. Where was this going? Thor's movements, and consequently his entire performance, was always striking, relying on his great physical strength as well as on speed; it was not unusual to see him dancing to the most rapid beats, flexing, and showing off every muscle or working long, shockingly demanding routines that had him twisting and stretching around the poles, climbing up to worrisome heights, held only by his strength. This was different, languorous and slow and casual. Loki loved it.

Until the other man appeared.

Dressed mostly in leather, in an attempt to appear as a harsh dom, he walked up the stage, seemingly confident, but the sheen of sweat on his face betraying him, and grabbed Thor clumsily, pulling him into a showy embrace, immediately groping his arse. Loki could feel himself recoiling in his seat. As the event on the stage unfurled in front of him, he unwittingly drew himself higher, clutching the armrests and biting his cheek hard.

Thor, _his_ Thor, and the nasty low-life, as he had immediately dubbed him, danced together for a while, Thor's abilities tempered down to match the other man's. Slowly, but with sickening certainty they moved to the impromptu bed, which was usually reserved for 4am wank shows. Loki had never seen Thor on it and frankly, he never even hoped to. The fuck who somehow got himself into the gig tried to push Thor down and then remember that he should get rid of his trousers first, which resulted in an unappealing fumble and Loki snorted loudly. The rest of the show was aggravating, offensive and ridiculous and by the end of it, Loki was ready to inflict some serious damage. His agitation wasn't helped by the next show starting promptly, with loud music and flashing lights and the club flooding with what he guessed to be a bachelorette party. He's had enough.

He had behaved these past months, always just watching, from the designated spots even, tipping heavily, keeping his praise impersonal, but he would not stand for this. The club was a mess now, not a word could be heard and the visibility was low. No one saw him slip to the staff door and through it into the colder, darker corridor. He picked his way to the dressing rooms in long strides, spotting the right door without a fault despite the months that had passed since he was last there. Under any other circumstance, he would have knocked, would have at least given Thor the chance to ignore him, or anyone really, but not this time. Not after seeing some random, useless prick paw all over _his_ man, rubbing his god damned cock over Thor's thighs. Thor was a dancer, a stripper, not a fucking whore. He threw the door open and walked in.

Thor looked up at him from where he was sitting on a brown sofa, dressed in boxers and a short, opened dressing gown.

"Get the fuck out," he ordered without a moment's hesitation and Loki shivered. How he had desired to hear the deep voice.

"Missed me?"

"Like hell I have. Get out before I make you."

"Really? Do you think I can be intimidated by you?" asked Loki quietly, his own tone shocked him. He was going for playful, provoking, instead he just sounded... patronizing. Condescending. And it was not lost on Thor either. He sprung from his seat and was in Loki's space in a blink of an eye, holding him by the collar and slamming him into the door with a loud thud.

Loki was sure there was some pain and fear, but barely registered either, all his senses focused on the delicious proximity to Thor, the man whom he had been watching only from afar, never talking, never touching, never smelling, never tasting. He let out a slow breath, his hands coming to grasp Thor's forearms that were still bracketing him. Thor's hair was long freed from his bun, messed up by that idiot's ministrations and a bit sweaty. His face was freshly wiped and Loki could smell a faint hint of make-up remover among the musky scent.

"What happened?" he asked, suddenly concerned in earnest. Thor was on edge, that much was clear. Despite Loki's previous transgressions, Thor had never gotten violent with him and especially not over one comment. His eyes were a bit wide, tension palpable in his shoulders.

"You were there," Thor sneered at him. "Watching the whole thing, as always. So what the fuck do you think happened?"

"I think that someone pulled one over you. This is not your gig. This is not what you do."

Thor let him go, remembering himself and turned around, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, well. It happens. We can't all be trust-fund brats."

Loki smothered his smile, giddy with the feeling that Thor was right here, talking to him, showing him a piece of himself.

"I'm a junior CEO, by way of my abilities, thank you," he replied, drawing himself from the door. He spotted a bottle and rummaged through a messy table for clean glasses, pouring two drinks.

"Yeah? Your employees know what you like to do after hours?" asked Thor, accepting the whiskey and sitting back on the sofa. Loki preferred to keep his distance, for now and leaned against the table.

"No. Would you like to tell them? I could pay you not to."

"I imagine you would like to pay me for many things."

"That's true. And every single one of them would be more tasteful than what I had just witnessed," Loki shot back mercilessly, bringing the topic back.

"If you want to be a snotty prick, you can take your ass out right now."

Loki raised his hands in mock defeat and was silent for a while, sipping his (rather distasteful) drink and trying not to stare.

"Tell me, then," he tried once more. Thor swirled his drink around a bit before gulping it all and reclining back.

"Not much to tell. Owner has a new boyfriend. Boyfriend wants to do gigs."

"Doesn't explain why you're the one working with him."

"It's a job."

Loki pursed his lips and considered Thor. His nonchalance was feigned, betrayed by his fidgeting with the glass and his eyes darting back and forth constantly, as if there was something interesting to be found on the room's floor.

"You could have pulled that off, I guess, with a good partner," Loki suggested, not willing to let the subject go. It was why he burst into there. It was what made him so angry that he risked his access to the club.

"Aren't you a fucking connoisseur, Loki."

Loki smirked. "Yes, I am. You are a great sub. He just was a bad dom."

"Shut up," growled Thor at him and Loki felt thought '_jackpot'_. Thor looked very uncomfortable and he appeared to be wincing at his weak, revealing response. Loki was ready to pounce.

"Look," he began, slowly making his way to Thor. The room was small and stuffy and he crossed it in two strides. He crouched down on the armrest, daring to reach out and trail his fingers by the hem of the dressing gown, just around the warmth of Thor's collarbone. "You're a big guy, I get it. I suppose you think you should be bending twinks over your knee and then over the bed. But you don't want to, do you?"

He waited for a moment, but wasn't surprised to be met with silence. At least his touch wasn't rejected.

"That asshole on the stage… He was bad, wasn't he? Clumsy. Careless. Selfish. And it still made a part of you hot."

Loki held his breath, but kept working his fingers steadily over Thor's warm skin. He was sitting higher than Thor, angled sort of inconveniently and couldn't see his face properly, but the look of intense concentration wasn't hidden from him. Thor was _considering,_ staring straight ahead, his lips twitching anxiously. Loki pressed on.

"We've had a bad start, I know. But if nothing else, you can be sure that I am genuinely interested. The things I want to do to you..." He lowered his voice and shuffled closer, almost whispering into Thor's ear. "And make them good. Really good."

"You think I'm crazy enough to sleep with my stalker?"

Loki wasn't put off. He was deep into Thor's space and he wasn't about to leave by any easy means.

"I do not stalk you. I appreciate you." He moved quickly, sliding his palm over Thor's neck and right into his hair, grasping hard and tilting his head up, forcing Thor to look at him. "I want to take you apart. I will give you everything."

He could have ended up with a punch in the face and a restraining order.

Instead, he was opening the door of a taxi, letting Thor slip into the seat first before following. They didn't speak during the ride to Loki's apartment; there was little to be said and even less that would be acceptable to let the driver hear. Loki tipped the man generously when they arrived. He wasn't too concerned about his so-called reputation, but manners were manners.

He also didn't touch Thor in the elevator even when the atmosphere grew strained. Under the bright lights, in silence and alone, Loki was afraid Thor would change his mind, but he said nothing and followed Loki over the threshold.

Loki threw his jacket away and undid several more buttons on his shirt, rolling his sleeves up.

"Do you want to shower?"

"Yeah." came the curt answer and Loki smiled. He wasn't bothered by the cold shoulder. It just meant extra fun when he finally tore down all of Thor's defences.

"Second door on the right."

As Loki waited and prepared the bedroom, he took to humming again, his spirits lifting higher and higher with every second. Thor wouldn't back out now and Loki had enough confidence in his abilities to expect Thor to stay for the whole ride once they started.

Thor came from the shower after a few minutes, a towel around his hips and nothing else. Loki scrutinized him thoroughly, not sure if he was displeased or not when Thor didn't fidget or let on that it might be making him uncomfortable.

"Drop the towel," he ordered in a sharp tone, testing Thor's reaction. All he got in response was a bit of a dark look and the soft sound of cotton hitting the floor. Thor wasn't hard, but he was certainly edging towards interested.

"Your safe word is thunder."

He waited a beat.

"I expect you to answer me when I address you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. What is your safe word?"

"Thunder."

Loki breathed in through his nose deeply, calming himself. Thor showed him he knew how to play by the rules, but there was fight in him, the tone of his deep voice was bordering on insolent and he stood proudly, almost flaunting his perfect body, as if mocking Loki.

"Sit on the bed."

Thor walked slowly past him towards the bed and sat on edge of the mattress, knees splayed wide, leaning back on his hands. Loki followed, a slow burn starting in his gut as he placed himself right between Thor's legs, grasping his shoulders and bringing him closer. Loki was tall, but so was Thor and therefore he had just Loki's belly in his eye level, not his crotch. Loki didn't mind. There was a lot of work to be done before he would stuff his cock in Thor's mouth. That didn't mean the sole idea didn't make him twitch.

"Look at me," he asked, just a fraction more gentle. Thor's face, with carefully trimmed blond beard, framed by damp hair, was beautiful and some very deeply buried sappy part of Loki relished in being so close, drinking the sight in. He could see Thor's body several nights a week when he so chose, but his face was always obscured, by distance alone and always hidden under make-up, sometimes even masks. There was no barrier now. He drew one hand up and stroked Thor's lips, painting long, careful circles over the flesh.

"I've thought about this, you know. I wondered how you would be. And I think I have it figured out. Feel free to correct me," Loki couldn't help the smirk spreading over his face, "but this is what I think you will like the best. I will tie you down, your arms, your legs; I will even bind your hips and chest so that you can't buck. You will not be able to move at all. But I won't gag you. And I won't blindfold you, what do you say? You will look and beg and scream, but nothing will help."

Thor's moan was so quiet that Loki more felt it brushing over his fingers than heard it.

"Yes?" he prompted.

"Yes." came the answer quickly. After that, he wasted no time pushing at Thor's chest, toppling him onto the covers and getting to work with cuffs and ropes. He used strong, wide leather cuffs on Thor's wrists and ankles, all secured at corners of the bed. They were sturdy, but out of the alternatives, they offered the most comfort. Next were ropes, white and smooth, thick as a thumb. He circled Thor's hips three times with them, as he had promised, looping knots at both of his sides and pulling the extent of the rope to one of the hooks under his bed's frame.

He decided against adding any more rope anywhere. They might both enjoy Loki using his own hands at some point, perhaps holding Thor's neck. He worked efficiently, one or two times speaking to Thor casually, asking him to move a limb as a matter-of-fact. Stray thoughts were coming unbidden to him, half-formed plans on taking his time with elaborate bondage work some other time, when the process, not the final immobilisation would be the goal, but he reminded himself to stop. They never discussed if tonight was a one-time thing or not.

This was quite possibly his only chance, and he would enjoy every second.

When he was done, he took another moment to admire the sight in front of him. He then turned down the lights to dimness and noticed Thor's body relaxing a little. He was still testing the restrains a bit, but he appeared to have settled.

Loki began by Thor's right ankle; with strong, open palmed caresses, stroking and sweeping across the skin, at some, carefully chosen, spots even digging his fingers into the muscle, massaging. He tried to be as quiet and concentrated as possible, focusing intently on Thor's breathing and rather compulsively glancing at his cock in shortening intervals, desire sparking more and more as he saw it first plump and then harden. He paid additional care to Thor's inner thighs, fascinated by the stretch of skin and muscle; he had pulled Thor's legs quite far apart after all.

Then finally, with a wicked grin he knew Thor couldn't miss, he grasped his cock and gave him exactly ten, expertly measured strokes before letting go, leaving him finally fully hard. Thor only groaned.

In an act of what could have been seen equally as mercy and torment, Loki skimmed right past Thor's belly and went for his nipples, wetting his fingers with spit and rubbing, more and more until the peaks under his fingertips were hard and raw, blushing red spreading in two wide circles across Thor's chest.

"Well, look at you. Enjoying yourself? And we've barely even started. What are you going to do when I take a paddle to your balls? Or put a plug to your ass?"

"Fuck," breathed Thor, closing his eyes. Loki didn't stop teasing his nipples.

"That's right. I will fuck you, but not until you're red and aching all over, begging for it." And then he took a risk. "One day I will tie you to that pole you like humping so much. Do you like it, Thor? Dancing, stripping in front of all those people? They all want you, you know. And you are such a slut, you like the attention, don't you?"

Thor didn't answer, but he bit his lip, eyes still shut firmly, arching his hips up as much as the restraints allowed, fighting against the tight rope.

"You've been torturing me, each and every night I saw you. You pretend to be above everything. So strong. So cool. But all you really want is a dick up your ass. You want to be down on your knees, begging."

"Shit. Loki..."

Loki wasn't affected by the way Thor said his name, now or before in the dressing room. He wasn't.

Surging forward, he captured Thor's lips in a demanding kiss. Thor immediately slacked his jaw and welcomed his tongue, yielding against the onslaught as if it was exactly the thing he desired.

Loki had been watching Thor for months. The first time he saw him, in a loud, crowded gay bar, he just stared. The second time, he bought a private show and tried to fuck him, only to be turned down and thrown out. He had wandered the streets after that for hours, drunk and feverish, almost out of his mind for a long time after the whiskey exited his system. Thor. _Thor_. He couldn't have even known if it was his real name, not until after some weeks later when he had snuck to his dressing room, forgoing the show against his better judgement and looked at his ID. There it was. Thor Odinson. The stripper he couldn't stop thinking about. His wet dream. His bane.

And now entirely at his mercy.

Leaning down to suck on one of those delightful nipples, he let his imagination run wild. The cuffs he put on Thor might be for casual use, but that didn't mean they wouldn't hold him, especially when closed so thoroughly and with the additional rope. He could hold Thor forever. Make him truly his. Do some of these crazy things he's only ever read about – claiming, marking. He had the power. Thor had given himself over. He could do anything.

"Loki, oh god..." the slow moan tore him from his reverie, the hot body under him twisting and struggling.

He remembered himself, but it wasn't easy. His vision hadn't entirely cleared until he rolled of the bed and rummaged through the drawer with his toys, finding a tiny crop.

Looking at it, he reminded himself of proper D/s etiquette. Safe-words. Consideration. Pleasure. He had promised Thor not to be selfish, he had promised him a good time. He couldn't just succumb to his own crazy desires now.

_Make it good for him,_ he told himself,_ and he will come back._

He took off his shirt. It was unappealing by now; the sleeves all rumpled from being rolled up, sweat pooling at his neck and armpits. He left the trousers on yet. Slowly. Slowly.

He let Thor see the crop. It was a small thing, no more than ten centimetres long, made of leather, with a wider end. Seeing no resistance, only wide-eyed expectation, he brought it down with a sharp _snap._

He hit, on purpose, one of the reddened nipples and Thor cried out. Loki applied it several times more, enjoying every sound, whether it was a grunt of pleasure or a pained moan that came from Thor.

He layered the strokes evenly, but returned to the nipples often. When he aimed at some of the less tender areas, Thor watched him, the wide-eyed look returning to his face, but when Loki flicked his hand particularly harshly, his eyes would immediately snap closed, tremors shaking his body as he began to let go.

When the expanse of Thor's chest was deep red, purpling and even with swelled patches at some spots, he stopped, turning his attention to Thor's cock. He was still perfectly hard. Mouth watering, Loki couldn't, and didn't want to stop himself. He bent down, taking him in. Thor deserved it before what was coming. He sucked him, bringing his hand to help, fisting Thor's length and stroking. He kept at it until the taste of pre-come bloomed on his tongue and then he pulled away.

He straddled Thor, still clothed from the waist down. The clothing became suddenly unbearably scratchy, Loki brought his own hips down harshly several times, plunging his tongue back into Thor's mouth.

"Still not enough, is it," he teased when he pulled away. "But don't worry, I know what you need."

He bore down harshly, dragging his clothed thigh all over Thor's cock.

"So hard. You love this. It should hurt, it does, but you want more."

Thor was panting, but he managed to level Loki's gaze.

"Then fucking give it to me," he growled, with far more fire than Loki would have expected after the cropping. It pleased him immensely, but that wasn't the game.

"Watch that mouth before I stuff something into it."

Not truly giving Thor a chance to retort, he brought both hands to his nipples once more, giving a sharp tug and twist before quickly hauling himself off Thor's lap and the bed and walked to his drawer with toys. Returning with several object, he made no attempt to disguise what he was carrying, preferring to flaunt them to Thor's gaze. He was about to venture into a riskier territory. He had meant to go a bit slower, but Thor was making his blood boil.

He carelessly threw a plug, a cock ring and a paddle onto the mattress next to Thor before releasing first one, then the other ankle cuff.

"Don't put your legs together," he ordered as he picked another piece of rope and slid it just under Thor's knee, wrapping it carefully several times around the strong, beautiful thigh. He knew Thor was flexible and he felt no regrets pulling his secured leg up high before bringing the other end of the rope to the same hook he pulled the wrist cuffs around. After doing the same on the other side, he was left breathless and basically overheating with need. Thor was _presented _to him fully, his legs impossibly wide apart, held high by the restrains. He was completely open, vulnerable, his sex and ass on display and right there for Loki to do as he pleased.

When he had his fill of looking, his gaze went up to Thor's face and he realized that he had been caught.

"Like what you see? Not that I'm surprised, you've been creaming yourself over me for months. Are you going to come in your pants now?"

For a second, Loki's vision went completely white with rage, the room disappearing in a flash, his fists tightening, his body tensing as he wanted to _punish, _tear and hurt and make bleed.

He didn't, sanity resurfacing again.

That didn't mean he was going to let this be. That would never happen.

He smiled, a cold and dangerous thing on his face. Thor was baiting him, crudely, but efficiently. He would get what he asked for, and perhaps more.

"No. It would be very unseemly of me to come elsewhere than on your face. Or in your mouth. Or in your ass." He feigned a look of utter concentration. "Or on the floor, so you can lick it up. The possibilities are vast, but they all involve you. Not to worry."

While talking, he knelt on the bed in front of Thor's spread legs, running his hands up and down his thighs. He leaned down, sucking on his balls for a while, not wanting to resist that particular temptation. It also distracted Thor well enough so that he didn't even notice Loki reaching for the cock ring he brought until he was almost done securing it.

"There," he patted Thor's stomach. He earned a furious look for that.

"Wait just a moment, will you? I have something in mind for that comment of yours and it requires special equipment," he drawled, picking up the plug he had prepared and walking out, heading for the kitchen.

It was true. The plug itself wasn't exactly small, though it wasn't ridiculously big either, and it was vibrating. Originally, he thought it would be enough, but now he wanted to add the extra edge. Mindful of Thor's restrains, he hurried to the fridge, rummaged through it before quickly pulling out a ginger root, slicing it in half and rubbing the pulp all over the plug.

With a satisfied grin, he headed back to the bedroom, feeling triumphant when he saw the searching, expectant look on Thor's face. He waved the plug around teasingly, enjoying the confused frown it elicited.

He lubed up his fingers and slid them between Thor's cheeks, rubbing his entrance insistently until it relaxed and he pushed one finger in. Thor's cock twitched.

"You feel that?" he hummed, pushing the digits in and out smoothly. "Do you want another?"

Apart from a stifled grunt, he got no answer. Thor was pressing his lips tightly together, glaring down at Loki, either unaware or uncaring that despite his attitude, his hips were already moving to meet Loki's finger.

"Answer me," hissed Loki, grasping Thor's cock with his other hand and stroking it harshly. It had been hard before, but now it was _straining, _coloured red, the head decidedly peaking from the foreskin.

"Y-yes!"

"Good," whispered Loki, placing gentle kisses on the inside of Thor's thigh, a contrast to the insistent second finger he was pushing into his hole. It was driving him mad that he still couldn't guess just how many lovers has Thor had. He was tight, but he was enjoying the friction too much to be inexperienced.

Loki took Thor's cock back into his mouth before he put in a third finger and worked it diligently; several times sliding down so deep that his mouth touched the ring.

After having stretched Thor appropriately, he pulled away, licking his lips contently, getting pleasantly used to the taste of pre-come Thor kept leaving on his tongue and liking the familiar feel and texture of his cock. He enjoyed sucking him, a lot. But there was still more, this driving, mad _want _filling him, so insistent, fuelled by the months of being a simple observer.

He squirted some more lube onto Thor's hole and brought the plug closer, teasing Thor with it.

"Do you want me to tell you what I did with the plug or would you prefer to find out yourself?"

He was growing steadily more amused by asking questions he knew Thor wouldn't answer to save his life.

Instead of waiting or forcing a response, he circled the plug around Thor's hole to spread the burn and began pushing it in without ceremony. He twisted and wiggled it in a bit more than strictly necessary and when it was well seated, the vibration turned on. He sat back, watching Thor. He noticed him subtly trying to shift his hips to get used to the intrusion before beginning to struggle harder, frown creasing his face.

"Mhmm," hummed Loki, licking teasingly at the head of Thor's cock. "Something wrong?"

"No," spat Thor back at him, while breathing quickly and loudly.

"I thought so."

Before picking up the crop, he stripped his trousers and underwear, stretching above the length of Thor's body, lying in between his legs, letting their cocks touch and soaking up the subtle pleasure of Thor shaking gently from the burn that undoubtedly engulfed his ass by now. Loki dragged his tongue messily across Thor's lips until he was let inside his mouth. After that particular indulgence, he drew away once more.

His work with the crop was precise and insistent. He wanted to break Thor by the time he was done. With accuracy, he painted long, red strips on the soft skin of Thor's inner thighs, every now and then reaching out to touch the swelled skin with his fingers.

"I could make you count," he said casually, aiming carefully for the perfectly sensitive place where Thor's ass melted into his thighs and striking it hard, drawing a badly suppressed scream. "But this seems better. No beginning. No end. It just goes on and on. I could do this until the morning. Do you think you could stand that? Or would you beg me to stop? Would you bargain, offering to do all sort of unimaginable things just for a little relief? What would you offer, if you just couldn't go on?"

Thor was beautiful; sweaty and flushed, spread wide with deep red marks over his thighs and chest, cock still hard and trapped in the cock ring. Loki considered it for a moment and then delivered a few blows to it, watching the muscles in Thor's legs as they tried to close and protect against the harm.

"Oh," crooned Loki, stroking Thor's abused cock lightly, kissing and licking the head. "Don't you like that?"

_Swish, swish, _he laid on some more before throwing the crop away.

When he grasped the outer end of the plug and turned it around, teasing before he pulled it out, he congratulated himself on using the cock ring, because if he was judging right by Thor's harsh spasms and the desperate sounds he was making, otherwise he would have come by then. He bit hard at the place where Thor's tights met his loins and pulled the plug out, lingering where it flared the widest just to hear Thor moan loudly. He wasn't disappointed. At the beginning, Thor tried to quieten himself and fought against showing too much feeling, whether it be pleasure or pain, but it couldn't possibly last. Loki made sure of that and now he was being rewarded with gratifying moans and groans, sometimes even pleas.

He didn't want to use a condom, he really didn't, but considering the luck he's had that night, he put it on without even trying to ask Thor if he could forgo it.

He held himself up on all fours above Thor, waiting a while until he came from the high induced by the cropping and the plug, he looked up at him.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he murmured into Thor's neck. "Do you want that? I want to hear you say it."

He shifted, pushing their groins together.

"Yes... oh god. Loki, fuck me,"

"Good," he got out forcefully, before sitting up on his shins and finally guiding his cock to Thor's hole, slick, red and hot from the spiced plug. He was protected from the residual burn by the latex, but nothing could stop the heat from overwhelming him. Pulling him in, he gasped and fucked the man harshly, losing control of himself for a moment. It felt good, so damn good.

He felt high, the entire situation unreal. This was Thor, his perfect, untouchable wish. He remembered buying the striptease show just for himself, putting a hand, so assuming, into his own trousers, beckoning Thor to him, asking for a blow job, seeing the derision and dark humour on his face. _No fucking way. You're in the wrong place._

And then some more arguing, some more pressing until the security stepped in. He was humiliated and angry and so damn _lustful. _He couldn't stand it. Nothing could keep him away after.

But now, all that was washed away, erased by the exquisite feeling by Thor wrapping around him, yielding, pushing back, his warm breath grazing Loki's face.

"Fuck, yes!"

Loki's retorts were all gone and he pressed onward, twisting his hips to make Thor cry out some more before he was steadily pushing in and out, finding a quick rhythm. He drove in firmly, latching his mouth on Thor's neck and biting. He wanted to lose himself in it, to never let go of this rapt thrill.

He grasped Thor's thighs and used the leverage to push himself up, deepening his angle and eliciting a raspy groan from Thor.

"Yeah... do you like it? My cock inside you?" He slammed into Thor a few more times, waiting for a reply.

"I said..." he drawled, met only with loud panting, slowing his thrusts. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah…" breathed Thor, his eyes closed, head facing away from Loki, not really acknowledging him as he kept on pushing back to quicken Loki's now shallow, lazy movements.

Almost against himself, he drew back completely, sliding out of the heat, letting the tip of his cock poke lightly at Thor's asscheek.

"Look at me and fucking tell me you need my cock inside you," he barked, sounding tense and rough.

Thor turned his head to face Loki with a slightly bewildered expression, looking as if he had already been lost in the fucking, forgetting the game. His hair was a mess, spread over his face in sweaty knots and Loki impatiently raised one head to swipe it away. Then he got a clear a view of Thor's face and especially his blue eyes, focused on him with a bit of wide surprise, more open and expressive than before.

"Yes... fuck."

"Say. It."

"I want your cock, dammit!"

Some primal part of Loki was satisfied, he guided the head of his cock back to Thor's hole, testing the spread with just a few more teasing motions before plunging all the way in as hard as he could, setting a hard pace. Thor surprisingly kept his gaze for a while, it was challenging, yet inviting, until he was driven too far by the force of Loki's thrusts, his apparent pleasure forcing him to shut his eyes again and arch his hips up.

Loki was in the danger of losing himself from the second he had Thor bound and defenceless, but now was the moment when it really came. Everything in the world was washed away and he could only register the taste of Thor's skin and sweat where he suckled on his neck, too out of it to do anything more than the basic, hungry motion of biting and sucking and trying to _devour. _The clench around his cock was firm and sweet, asking him to give more and he let go of all control, slamming his hips hard, grasping Thor a bit too strongly, biting too harshly.

He came with another white-out, his senses burning and only rhythmic pounding in his ears registered as sound. When he resurfaced, Thor was squirming and writhing with need, rubbing his cock against Loki's belly. He regretfully pulled out and knotted the soiled condom.

With the remnants of his coherence, he took off the ring and, holding himself on one arm above Thor, he jacked him off roughly until he convulsed under him and spent all over his hand. Loki wasn't too far gone not to get additional rush from seeing Thor come, his face all tense, body giving the last fight against the restrains before slumping completely.

Then, lowering shakily on top of Thor, he raised his clean hand and undid the cuffs around Thor's wrists.

Thor didn't attempt to push Loki off or take care of the ropes that still bound his legs and hips, instead he just stretched his arms out before casually throwing them over Loki in an almost embrace.

Loki felt he had to pull himself together quickly. They were done for the night, but if he played it well now... they could have a repeat performance.

And so, with some regret, he got up and swiftly undid the knots, giving a light massage to each of Thor's legs. His circulation was fine, but it didn't hurt to be careful. Good impressions and all.

Thor didn't made any move to leave the bed and Loki opted to be quiet and leave him be. He might have been struggling with the experience.

He began cleaning up the things they used slowly, fighting exhaustion.

"So," started Thor, his voice scratchy and he coughed.

"So," echoed Loki expectantly.

"I still think you are a nut-job, but this was good."

Loki snorted. "Well, thank you for that shining review. The shower is all yours and I will call you a taxi."

After that, it was all quiet shuffling around, getting clothes and eventually, saying goodbye.

Thor paused by the door, looking still a little roughed up, despite having showered and putting on mostly untouched clothes, as if it wasn't really his appearance that gave the subtle impression.

"I- thank you."

Loki folded his arms and smiled widely. "You are very welcome. I don't have to tell you that you can come to me again, if you want. You just need to sort it out for yourself."

Thor chuckled at that, not really a response Loki was expecting. "I think I have."

He then took a step back towards Loki and he cursed himself from the slight jump that he couldn't stop.

"And by the way... You were wrong about something. I didn't correct you, because otherwise, yeah, this is what I needed. But I do like to bend men over my lap."

With quick reflexes, Thor mirrored Loki's grasp of hair from earlier and pulled him close, ignoring Loki's spluttering as he brought their mouths together and bit Loki's lip with much more than just teasing force.

"Think about that."

While Loki was watching the taxi drive off, he touched his lip to see a tiny droplet of blood. It was nearing four in the morning, he could barely stand and he had just been role-switched before he could as much as open his mouth to protest.

He's never felt better in his entire life.


End file.
